1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical receptacle wall plate having built-in protection circuitry, particularly surge protection circuitry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electrical equipment typically contains complex electronic circuitry which is susceptible to damage from electrical surges, spikes and noises. In order to protect electrical equipment from these types of disturbances, devices such as power conditioners and surge suppressors have been developed.
Devices for protecting electrical equipment from surges are well known. Two categories of surge protection devices are available: hard-wired devices and plug-in devices. Hard-wired devices are installed in the home or building distribution box, junction box, or built into the wall outlet receptacle itself. As their name implies, hard-wired devices must be wired, typically by an electrician, into the building wire circuitry.
The second category of protection devices, plug-in devices, are usually provided in the form of power strips or adapters. Although these devices are easy to install--they are simply plugged into a wall outlet--they are also easily removed. In circumstances where the power strip is removed to be used elsewhere, and not replaced, the outlet loses its protection capability. Thus, a need exists for a permanent electrical protection device which can be easily installed in an existing wall outlet.